


Prince

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 看完漫画了，（扭曲）双箭头好甜，kswl，谢谢三宅老师OOC，写文好难
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 5





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> 看完漫画了，（扭曲）双箭头好甜，kswl，谢谢三宅老师
> 
> OOC，写文好难

司本以为自己一辈子都会与学校这类地方无缘，何况也没有多余的时间浪费在参观校园祭上。但他从未令自己的pet失望，他是公司的模范员工，pet的模范山父，他要证明自己不是那个抛弃他的男人。

“我想上学！”

弘树很容易被“传染”，这次是擦肩而过的女高中生的心情攫住了他。要说服他打消这种念头并不比说服狗三餐只吃胡萝卜更容易，这也是司所赞赏的执着——pet应该拥有的优良品质。

“好啊。”司爽快地点头，“不过只有三个月。”

被先斩后奏的桂木面带不悦，“你就不担心那小子跑了？”

“弘树是一个完美的pet，他只会听我的话，”司补充道，“而且不是有你们看着他吗？”

桂木捏扁香烟，“那你可要好好完成工作。”意思是两人搭档的任务也不能因此拖延。

这有什么可担心的呢？司想。我一个人做更好，效率更高。弘树总是在阻止一些更高效的手段，他心肠软，不愿伤害别人，因此增加了很多不必要的工作量。

“学校好玩吗？”

司进门，顺手把外套搭在玄关的衣帽架上。屋里充满了咖喱的香味。

少年正手忙脚乱地用煤气炉热昨晚剩下的咖喱，“不好玩，老师讲的课我一句也听不懂。”

“喔。”司走到少年身边。因为我没有教你。

“但是和朋友打宝O梦很开心，真希望司也一起……”

这么快就交到“朋友”了？他从背后环住弘树，引来对方一声惊叫，“什么事？！”

锅里土豆块和胡萝卜随着搅拌的节奏转动，就像金鱼在鱼缸中一圈圈摆尾。

“你拿汤勺的姿势不对，我来纠正。”

司不喜欢鲜花气球三角旗点缀的场所。但弘树要求他来看表演，他还是来了。弘树班级演出的是白雪公主的舞台剧，司曾千叮万嘱以他们的身份绝不能在短暂的学期引人注目，弘树还是一心参加排练。司甚至想对活动委员会轮番洗脑命令他们拒绝弘树，但想到弘树知道一定会生气所以作罢。

人流将司推进公演礼堂，他抬头找弘树，不禁哑然失笑。

弘树只是在一张挖空头部的纸板后呆立了半个小时，扮演背景的一棵树。

结束后司反过来安慰他，“弘树是转学生嘛，他们也不会给你重要角色吧，不要太难过。”

其实弘树也可以催眠对方达到目的的不是吗？

没等司细想，弘树已经又去更衣室转了一圈，换了王子的戏服出来。

“看到时觉得好帅啊，因为参演就可以试穿，只是想穿给司看而已。”

那是俗气的红黄配色，会出现在童话绘本里的繁琐花边设计，只存在于青春期幻想中的角色。戴着金色纸王冠的弘树。

太奇怪了。pet不应该穿这种东西，pet不适合这种东西，pet要有pet的样子。

“很可爱啊，弘树。”他说得缓慢而清晰。

“‘可爱’是什么啦！说我可爱我一点也不会高兴！”

他看着弘树鼓起脸朝更衣室奔去，换回平时的T恤短裤。

这样才对。他是决不会为pet心动的。

Fin


End file.
